Nothing But Smut
by Hipster.Trash
Summary: Fem!destiel featuring Casi and Deanna, in a field, all alone, super super horny. Like the title says, all smut. It's literally just lesbian porn with an angel and a hunter in words.


There's no other way to put this.

I wanted to fuck her.

Sure, me and Casi had done stuff before, locked in rooms, my hand down her pants and rubbing her hard, fast, she riding out the shockwaves of her orgasm on my palm, but it had been rough and animalistic and over in just a few minutes.

But right now, I wanted her. I wanted her so badly I could feel it deep in my stomach. And I knew she wanted it to, just having teleported us into this field with no explanation in the middle of us making out. Maybe it was the amount of contact between us at the time, all hands and tongues and legs, but I wasn't dizzy at all, except for the blood rushing from my head down between my legs.

I pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, my lips barely touching her skin. She shivered and I could feel goose bumps covering her. I ran my tongue over her collarbones and she gasped and grabbed my shirt, pulling my closer. I smiled into her chest, and dipped down to the gap between her breasts. They were small, no more than a b-cup, and her nipples were hard and pink. I got to the line of her shirt, and she shoved me hard off of her. I fell back on my elbows and looked up at her, not surprised to see her ripping her shirt off and unbuttoning her pants. I sat back up and ran my fingers over her legs, just touching them with the tips of my fingers. She moaned and threw her head back as I got to her shorts and slipped my fingers under them, tugging them down slightly. I looked up at her, her hair a mess around her head, almost haloing her; my angel. I would have laughed, if the next words out of her mouth weren't,

"Fuck me, Deanna. Fuck me right here."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, and a sly smiled crawled over my face. I looked at her for a second, watching her breathing heavily. I bent my head down slightly, looked up at her and murmured,

"What about the bugs? We are in the middle of a field."

Her eyes went blue, bright blue, and she touched one finger down on the sheet that had been carried with us. I saw a little wave of force shoot out around her finger, and expand around us and continue on for as far as I could see.

"There, no more bugs for a mile."

My smile broadened, and I knelt facing her, and tugged her shorts down over her legs and off her. She was wearing lacy underwear that didn't quite match her bra. But her hipbones, poking out of her skin ever so slightly, and her thighs were perfect and round, same as her butt. I ran my hands up them, over the sides of her thighs and up to her petit waist, where I knew she loved being touched, all soft and delicately, as she had told me one night on a dare, after a small party with Joe Harvell and Samantha. I ran my finger tips up to her bra and back down to her waist band, eliciting a small moan. She leaned back on her hands and pushed her hips toward me. I rested my hands on her thighs, and slowly slid them closer and closer to her dripping warmth. Her breathing quickened, and so did mine. Her vagina was perfect, far more perfect than any pornstar, who I know had had surgeries just to make them more appealing, and the thought of all the bleaching and dying that they must do sickened me. But Casi had a small, tight vagina, with shades of pink and purple and folds perfect for me to rub. I knew she loved being teased, and god I loved turning her on. But I could see that she was dripping, and so was I, and my ache had gotten to be too much, I needed her. I put my hands down on the ground between her thighs and leaned up to her ear.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

She turned he head, lips brushing my ear, and whispered.

"I want your mouth on me, god, just put your tongue all over me please, baby, fuck me. I want to fuck your mouth."

That was all I needed. I rocked back onto my knees. She laid back, her knees spread, and I could see her spilling out of her tiny little thong, which was soaked by now. I reached up and pulled it off of her, and she was glistening in the moonlight, her knees up with her vagina on full display, and her head thrown back, breathing hard and moaning softly. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life, and I said so, just before bending my head down to touch my mouth to her cunt.

I started at the bottom of her opening, parting my lips to run my tongue over her and up to her swollen clit. She moaned loudly, and I slowly circled around it with the tip of my tongue. She was overtaken by the moment, and kept moaning with every flick of my tongue, slowly circling her. I dipped back down to her opening and licked her folds, moving around them and getting every inch of them, with the broadest part of my tongue. Her knees moved toward the sides of my head, tightening on to me. I moved deeper into her, running my tongue over all the bumps of her, circling her opening, getting deeper with every spiral. She gasped, and her thighs released their grip and she spread them farther, trying to open up to me more and more.

"Deeper, Deanna, please, deeper into me."

I did as she asked, and opened my mouth wider, enveloping her labias and sucking them into my mouth. She yelled,

"Oh, god, oh god yes Deanna, oh god, please,"

And I stuck my tounge as far as it could go, flattening it and trying to make it wider. I sucked in and out, running my lips over her labias, and I could feel her slightly shaking.

I knew she loved this, creating as much contact as possible, and so did I, tasting her and catching her dripping in my mouth. But I knew what would absolutely send her over the edge. I slowly retracted my tongue, and she made a small whine, but only until she felt me slowly running my tongue up to her clit, and as soon as she felt me there she moaned loudly. I ran the very tip of my tongue in circles all over it, and she moaned and moaned and I could tell I was making her crazy and she loved this, and I knew that I could always make her cum by touching her clit. I ran my tongue slower, trying to find that spot that would bring her there, waiting for her to tell me where she wanted me. I got to a place I knew well, where she always wanted me to touch her and where she always touched herself when I made her start.

"Right there, oh god, right there," she cried, and I could feel her getting wetter and wetter.

I slowed down, and barely touched her with the tip of my tongue, still making sure to hit that spot every few seconds. She moaned louder with every jump of her hips, every time I passed over her g-spot.

"Please let me cum, oh please, I want to cum. Please, baby please."

She kept moaning please, please let me cum until I knew she couldn't take it anymore. I pressed down harder and went faster around it, using the tip of my tongue and also the top, making sure she could feel every swipe. I knew that she was almost there and she was about to cum, and then she did, screaming out my name and moaning, and I kept circling, riding her through it and I could feel her orgasm and it lasted longer than either of us had had before. She slowed, and when I was sure it was over I ran my tongue over her clit one last time and she shook a little, and I thought about how sensitive it was now and a small smile passed over me. Just as she thought I was done, and her breathing calmed slightly, I went at it again, quickly sucking her clit into my mouth and running my tongue all over it and she screamed and moaned and pushed her hips into my face, moaning loudly and I knew she was cumming again, quick and harsh and she was all pleasure, she couldn't get enough of me and she kept moaning and I knew she wanted me more and when there were two orgasms why couldn't there be more. So I kept pushing my tongue over her clitoris, swollen and sensitive and she never stopped moaning the entire time except for to beg me to keep going, to plead with me for just one more, please again, oh please never stop.

And there was nothing I loved more in the world than making her cum, except for maybe making both of us cum. So I kept going for as long as she would moan my name, until I felt her getting tireder, and going hoarse from all her screaming and pleading. Then finally she sighed, and went a little limper, and with one last motion I cleaned her off and pulled away, my mouth swollen and her vagina hot and tired. I crawled up next to her, where she was laying, and I had forgotten about myself until she pulled me towards her and stuck her hand down the front of my skirt and into my underwear. I gasped, and she smiled at me and moved her fingers the way I liked and, embarrassingly, I came in just seconds, but she didn't move her hand away and instead nestled closer to me, and kept doing the things she knew I would like. And still moving her fingers over my clitoris, she closed her eyes and murmured,

"Cum for me, baby, please."

And I did, and definitely not for the last time that night.


End file.
